Destiny Unknown
by ChanceTheChase
Summary: Updated! A chance meeting under a tree brings about a new found love. What will this bond lead to? And what power does it hold? D/G. Please R/R!
1. The Beginning of the End

Destiny Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
Ginny sat there, staring at him. He looked so beautiful, yet was an object she knew she'd never touch. Her Harry. She had been pining over him since she met him at King's Cross Station sending her brother off to Hogwarts for the first year. Now it was her fifth year, his sixth year, and he had finally admitted his feelings for Hermoine. They sat there now, cuddling against one another near the fire. And she, Virginia Weasley, watched as she did her homework. She felt her heart almost rip in two at the sight. Feeling as though she were about to cry, she stood up suddenly, grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room. She just had to get away. Away from everything hurting her. She knew the spot too. The tree on top of a hill that she could see outside her window. It had a beautiful view of the setting sun. She ran through the halls and out of the building, ignoring the people staring at her. She just had to get out.  
  
She started walking once she got outside the building, walking and wishing that she had never felt those feelings for him. She sat down at the tree and watched the sun as is set, the vibrant colors it sent across the sky, the shades of blue, red, and orange it had painted on the clouds. Sighing, she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds around her. The chirping of the crickets, the soft twittering of birds settling down for the night. She noticed one sound though, one sound that did not belong, the sound of someone crying. Looking around, she saw someone sitting underneath a tree close by, their head in their hands, slumped against a tree, crying. Wondering who it was, she got up and walked over there, sitting down in front of the person. Looking closer, she saw silvery blonde hair. It was Malfoy. Fighting the urge to mock him, she just spoke quietly. "Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up to see coffee brown eyes written with concern staring back at him, fiery hair falling around her face. Virginia Weasley. Suddenly remembering his reputation, he put on a scowl and mumbled "What do you want Weasel?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny stared back at him. "Don't give me that scowling crap. You don't mean a damn thing by it. I'm not going to say anything to anyone if that's what you're worried about. I just came to ask what's wrong."  
  
Draco just stared. She had seen past the scowl to the pain he felt within. And after all the teasing, the tormenting, the taunting he put her and her family through, she still came to see what was wrong, like so many he knew hadn't. Tearing again, he reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her, putting his head back in his hands and crying again. Instinctively, she sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him to her. For a brief moment he resisted before finally collapsing and crying into her shoulder. She rubbed his back as her mom would do when she was upset. She opened the parchment as she was comforting him and read what was there, a look of shock growing as she read on.  
  
Son,  
  
You are to go to the Riddle home this Saturday. There you will be branded with the mark of the Death Eater. You have no choice in this matter. You either serve Lord Voldemort or you will die.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
The look of shock still evident on her face, she put both her arms around him now, hugging him as he cried on. Quietly, she whispered to him "Draco, you don't want to be a Death Eater, do you? Your father is forcing you to do this?"  
  
Draco took a few steadying breaths and calmed himself enough to sit up and look at her. "No, I've never wanted too. My father always expected me to become on. Carry on the supremacy of the Malfoy name son. Serve the Dark Lord son. Any time I'd tell him I didn't want to become a Death Eater he'd beat me, tell me I was a mistake, unwanted. Don't you see Virginia," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I don't have a choice. I serve Voldemort or die. There's no middle ground. And he really will kill me. He doesn't care about me. He just sees me as another minion of Voldemort." Sighing, he leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes, trying to regain his composure.  
  
Ginny just sat there listening to him, hearing his story of what his father was like. How could anyone be so cruel to their own child she thought. How could anyone force them to serve Voldemort? Reaching up with the edge of her robes, she wiped away his tears, then spoke to him.  
  
"Draco, I can't begin to pretend to know what you're going through. But you hold in your hand proof of where Voldemort will be."  
  
Draco looked into her eyes as he realized what she was saying. "Are you saying I should turn this letter over to the Ministry? My father would kill me for sure," he exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.  
  
Sighing, she looked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No. I'm saying tell Dumbledore. He would know what to do. If they can end Lord Voldemort's reign, you would be free of your father's wish for you to become a Death Eater. It might even stop the rest of the Death Eaters." Standing up, she held out her hand to him. "Come on. It's the only way Draco."  
  
He stared up at her, a look of wonderment and respect on his face. This youngest Weasley, she wasn't like everyone else, not bothering to try to get past his ruff exterior, the look and presence his father had worked into him. Yet in the time he had been talking to her and she had been comforting him he had felt more at ease and connected with her than he did with anyone he ever knew. Taking her hand, he got up and stood there. Neither one seemed willing to move. Ginny, glancing down, noticed that she was still holding his hand. Blushing furiously, she quickly let go of his hand and looked down. Looking up, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Come on. We better go tell Dumbledore."  
  
They walked back to the castle, talking about nothing in particular, both purposely avoiding the subject of Voldemort. They walked into the castle, heading for Dumbledore's office. Arriving at the two gargoyles guarding the entrance, she suddenly realized that she didn't know the password. Luckily for them, or rather unluckily, Snape came out of his office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing wandering the halls?" Glancing at Ginny, he added "What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing sir. We have an urgent message for Professor Dumbledore and need to see him right away."  
  
Glaring, he was about to ask what the message could be when Dumbledore walked out of the office. Noticing the two of them, he politely asked "Ginny, Draco, was there something you needed?" Draco kept glancing nervously at Snape, unwilling to say anything in front of him, knowing he bore the Dark Mark. He may say he was working as a double agent but he still didn't trust him. Dumbledore noticed this and ushered them into his office. Ginny and Draco went up the stairs and into his office, sitting in the two chairs facing his desk.  
  
"So, Ginny, Draco, what is there that I can do for you," Dumbledore asked, noticing their nervousness. Draco was seized up, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. He would be defying his father, attempting to bring down Voldemort, going against everything he had ever known. He shifted uneasily in his chair. Ginny glanced over at him, noticing his discomfort and nervousness. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Go on Draco. Show him the letter."  
  
Reassured by this, he reached in his robes and handed Dumbledore the letter. Sitting back in the chair, he shuddered, knowing what he had just done could cost him greatly. If there was an attack they would know he had been the one to tell where Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters were.  
  
Dumbledore read the letter over and over again, grasping what was said in the message. Looking up at Draco, he had a grave look on his face, the twinkle in his eyes gone.  
  
"Draco, you realize that I will have to call the Order of the Pheonix together. The Ministry will not know about this. Fudge won't believe us and if he did your father would be arrested. This is the best lead we've had yet as to where he is. If we can surprise them we could get all the Death Eaters and vanquish Voldemort once and for all." Sighing, he glanced at Ginny. "Ginny, you are not to tell anyone of this."  
  
"I know that Professor. Nobody will know I can assure you. If there's anything I can do to help, I would be more than glad to."  
  
Draco looked at her, a look of shock evident on his face. She was willing to help him? Why? He didn't want her to be involved. She might get hurt. Why was he caring for her though? Turning to her, he looked into her eyes. "Virginia, I don't want you to get hurt. Please, don't get involved. Please." She looked into his eyes, seeing concern for her. They just stared at each other, oblivious to Dumbledore's being there.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair, watching this exchange, the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly. Chuckling slightly to himself, he thought about the two of them. Draco, he thought, keep a hold on her. She might be your saving grace. Something about Ginny struck him, like she possessed some untapped sort of power. Shrugging this off, he turned back to Draco. "Draco, this is going to be very hard on you. You must write your father back. Make sure he thinks you're coming alone, that you seem enthusiastic about this. He must not get a clue about what we must plan. If you'll both excuse me, I need to recall the Order of the Pheonix. We must begin planning at once. We've only a few days."  
  
Draco paled at this realization. Only a few days. In a few days his fate would be known, whether he lived or died. Whether Voldemort would be brought down or empowered. Ginny noticed this and looked back at Dumbledore. "Professor, may we go to the kitchen and get some food now? I don't believe that either of us feels much like sleeping right now." Nodding, Dumbledore sent them on their way. Halfway down the steps of his office, Draco turned to Ginny. "How did I ever get you involved? Now they're going to come after you too just because I know you. My father hates your father anyway. He'd want to kill you just because you're you. Why? Why did you have to get involved?" His tears started anew. His heart ached at the thought she might not be safe. Here was this girl, practically risking her life just by talking to him. Why? Why was she doing this?  
  
Ginny reached up and touched his cheek. "Draco, just because everyone else sees you as an ass doesn't mean I do. I got involved because I wanted to. There's nothing more we can do about it until tomorrow." She sighed, glancing down the stairs. She tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't. She suddenly realized how tired she was. Looking back up at Draco, she sighed. "Well, I'd love to keep up this lovely conversation, but I don't think I can stay awake much longer."  
  
Draco laughed that this, the first real laugh he had had in a long time. Following her down the stairs, he decided that maybe it wasn't that bad to have her there as a friend. She knew the risks now, yet she stayed there. Smiling to himself, he realized that he was falling for Virginia Weasley. He could feel his heart warming as she grabbed his hand, leading him out of the office. They turned to stare at each other just outside his office. She glanced down, then, without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. Blushing madly, she looked back down at the floor.  
  
Draco put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. He reached out and grabbed her chin, lifting up her head so she was looking at him. He saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, don't worry about me. Everything will turn out fine." He leaned down a bit and kissed her. Blushing himself, he pulled her into a hug. "Come on. I'll walk you to your tower." Nodding her head, she headed towards Gryffindor tower, hand in hand with Draco.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat in his office. Turning to Fawkes, his Pheonix, he spoke to it. "I think she's the one Fawkes. I could feel the power in her. She may find her true power soon. Let's hope she does. She's the only one who can bring down Voldemort." Leaning back in his chair, he smiled, anticipating the events of Saturday, knowing very well that Voldemort's end was near. 


	2. A Call to Order

Destiny Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wish I did  
  
A/N: Thank you to the reviewers! *giggling* I know Draco is a bit OOC, but I figure he can't be all that bad.  
  
Chapter 2: A Call To Order  
  
Ginny and Draco got to the door of the Gryffindor common room, neither one of them wanting to let go. Draco pulled Ginny into a hug, his arms around his waist, her head resting against his chest. They would have loved to stay like that, but Ginny felt herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Draco, hun, I want to stay like this as much as you, but I need some sleep."  
  
Draco laughed. He had noticed she was getting a bit tired. He was a bit tired himself. "Alright Virginia," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "we shall go to bed. But promise me," he said, looking her straight in those beautiful milk chocolate eyes, "you won't say a word to anyone about anything. Please."  
  
She reached up and kissed him, a kiss filled with the newfound love in her heart. Draco tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss, letting her know that he wanted that he loved her as much as she loved him. Breaking apart, she smiled and laid her head over his heart again. "Your secret's safe with me." She sighed softly, breathing in his scent.  
  
Draco didn't want to, but he knew she was tired. "Come on Ginny," he said. "You've got to get some sleep. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is going to want to talk to the both of us tomorrow." Yawning, she nodded, and, with a last peck on the cheek, she said the password and entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron immediately attacked her. "Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you! You just ran out of here like there was a fire! Who were you with? Come on, speak up."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, sighing contentedly. "Ron, you need to stop with the big brother routine. Sure, it's your job, but it's getting a little old."  
  
"Big brother routine? Getting old? You're my baby sister! I'm supposed to protect you," he exclaimed, the color in his cheeks matching his hair as his voice started rising.  
  
Glaring, she said rather steadily, trying to control her own anger, "I am not a baby! I can take care of myself. One day you might wake up and realize this, but for now you're just being a prat. If you'll excuse me, oh dear brother, I'm going to bed." With that she pushed past him, glancing over at Harry and Hermoine sitting together on the couch. Continuing up the stairs, she smiled to herself. It's amazing that she hadn't thought about him once when she was with Draco. She couldn't even remember why she had been obsessing over him. She got to her room, quickly got into her pajamas, and laid down, ready to sleep. However, as she closed her eyes, she heard a soft knocking on the door. "Hello? Ginny? It's me, Hermoine."  
  
Aw shit she thought. Ron must've interrupted her and Harry and got her to come and see what's wrong. Rolling her eyes, she pasted a smile on her face and opened the door. "Come on in Hermoine." The two girls walked over to her bed and sat down. Hermoine turned to Ginny and spoke first. "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Sighing, she looked at Hermoine. "Nothing but Ron being an insensitive prying prat. He probably sent you up here to see why I got back late and who I was with and where we were right?" Hermoine blushed and looked down, giving Ginny her answer. "Hemoine, as much as I'd love to tell you, I made a promise. Maybe you'll all find out soon, but for now, please, don't pry. I can't tell."  
  
Nodding, Hermoine looked at Ginny. "Gin, whenever you feel like talking, you can always talk to me. No matter what. But if you made a promise to whoever it was, keep it." She broke off, giggling. "So, was it a boy you were with?"  
  
Ginny dreaded this question. She looked down and smiled softly, a dreamy sort of look coming over her face. Hermoine squealed. "I knew it! But don't worry, I won't tell Ron." Smiling, giving her a wink, she got up and went to the door. "But I will be the first to know right?" Ginny laughed and nodded. And boy was it gonna be a good one. Breaking into a fit of laughter just picturing Ron, Harry, and Hermoine's faces when she said it was Draco, she fell back on her bed, burying her face in her pillow trying to stifle her laughter and not wake up her roommates.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was getting to his common room, his outward appearance back to normal, his heat and his mind somewhere else. With Ginny, he thought. Smiling inwardly, he said the password and entered his common room, only to be promptly jumped on by Pansy Parkinson. Rolling his eyes, he pushed her away, growling at her to leave him alone. A look of shock on her face, she quickly sneered at him. "So Draco, which tart was it this time? Who were you screwing now? Keeping up the tally are we?"  
  
Draco looked at her and, with all the venom and hatred he could put in his words, said "Pansy, I don't like you. I don't know why I even bother with you. You're nothing to me. Now leave," he said, waving his hand, "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."  
  
Smirking suggestively, Pansy said "You want me to come join you?"  
  
"No. For the last time, leave me alone." With that he headed up to his dorm room, got changed into his pajamas and went to bed, sleep coming quickly, dreams of Ginny going through his head all night.  
  
Waking, Ginny was almost dreading breakfast. She was sure Ron would start another public row with her. Why was he such an insensitive prat? Sighing, she got up, got dressed, and, grabbing her books for the day, headed down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat where she usually sat, a defiant tilt to her head, for she usually sat next to Ron, Harry and Hermoine next to each other across from them. Ginny had a perfect view of the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was there. Their eyes connected for a few moments before they went back to their respective conversations.  
  
As usual, the mail was delivered right in the middle of breakfast. A vast flurrying of wings was heard above as hundreds of owls came to deliver the mail. Surprisingly, one of the school owls landed in front of her. Raising an eyebrow, she turned over the envelope and noticed a seal on it, a seal which bore a phoenix with it's wings spread out. Dear god, Ginny thought. It's the Order of the Phoenix. But what does it want with me? Glancing up, she saw Draco giving her the same look. Both looked down and opened their letters.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I have called you to the Order of the Phoenix. Your help may be needed. Please come to my office tonight at 9 pm sharp. There we will plan strategy for Saturday. This is to be kept secret. Wear the amulet enclosed to the meeting.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Confused, Ginny put on the amulet. She felt a sort of warmth spread through her as she let it fall around her neck. It was a shimmering blue stone with a dragon carved into it, the carving carefully painted a silver hue. Looking up, she noticed Draco looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'Tree at 7' to him. She promptly picked up her books and left the Great Hall, hoping that Draco would follow shortly. Sure enough, a few moments later he walked out of the hall, finding her sitting on the steps, her back to the doors. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Ginny, did you get a letter from Dumbledore too," he asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's what I'm reading now. And he told me to wear this amulet," she said, fingering the necklace holding the amulet around her neck. Draco picked up the piece in his hand and examined it.  
  
"It really is beautiful, I don't deny that, but why do you need to wear the amulet," he asked.  
  
Shrugging, she replied "I don't know. There has to be a significance, but what," she said. She leaned against him, letting him put his arm around her. "I guess we'll find out tonight."  
  
Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. Dumbledore wouldn't have called us to the Order unless we were needed somehow." A worried look suddenly on his face, he told her that he had responded to his father this morning, saying he was thrilled at the prospect of meeting the Dark Lord and becoming a Death Eater, a sort of spy for him at Hogwarts. She shuddered at this but nodded, knowing that this was a major part of the plan. Nothing had to appear wrong. Hearing people in the hall beginning to leave, they quickly stood up and sprang apart. They both knew that they had to stay apart during the day. Checking to see if anyone was out in the hall yet, she ran up to him, gave him a quick kiss, and said "Under the tree. 7 o'clock." She then ran to her next class, Draco going to his, both thinking of nothing but that night and what it would bring. Only a few days remained, and their significance was soon to be known. 


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

Destiny Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 3: The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Ginny was dazed through her classes all day. She managed to get through them, but all she could think about was the events of the last 24 hours. She had found Draco, found his side he never showed, and was now a part of the Order of the Phoenix, something even Harry couldn't claim to have done. She knew she played an intrical part in this somehow, that this amulet may have something to do with it, but what, she didn't know, nor did she find out. Or she wouldn't find out, not until tonight.  
  
Draco was having a similar dilemma. He had finally found someone to talk to, to connect with, someone who made him feel that he was needed. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, coming from his family. Love was never there, yet he felt it in Ginny, in him now as well. But why was she needed by the Order? What was Dumbledore's reasoning behind it all? He didn't want her in the line of fire, didn't want her to be in harm's way. Yet she was a part of it all now and he couldn't change that. Sighing, he rested his head on his arms, lost in thought, oblivious to the others around him.  
  
Before either knew it, it was 7 o'clock. Ginny arrived there first, leaning against the tree, thinking about what the necklace and amulet could mean, unconsciously holding it in her hand. She didn't hear Draco approach. He silently sat down next to her, leaning against the tree.  
  
"So," he smirked, "come here often?"  
  
Smiling, she turned around to see him sitting there. She threw her arms around him and gave him a long kiss, never wanting the moment to end. He licked her bottom lip, his tongue begging for entry. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue the entry it craved. Their tongues locked in war, they lay back on the grass, Ginny now underneath Draco, her arms around his neck, his hands slowly moving down her sides. A soft moan escaped her throat, her arms tightening around his neck. He suddenly pulled away and sat back, leaning against the tree. Ginny sat up, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze. "I don't want to take advantage of you like this. It's not right. I love you too much to do this." He turned away, afraid of the rejection he felt would be there.  
  
Ginny sat back for a moment, stunned. He had just said that he loved her. He loved her? Was it possible? Smiling, she leaned forward and touched a hand to his cheek, turning his head back towards her. "Draco, did you just say that you loved me?" He nodded his head, still not meeting her eyes. She gave a small chuckle and threw her arms around him. In that moment, in that split second it took for her to come to the realization that he loved her, she found in her heart that she indeed loved him too. It's amazing what a few hours may do. She laughed, kissing his cheek, she leaned against him saying "I love you too."  
  
The world could have ceased to exist. The two of them just content to be together, they leaned against the tree, Draco with his back on the trunk, Ginny with her back against him, his arms around her waist, her fingers intertwined with his. They sat watching the sunset, the vibrant colors once again lighting up the night sky. Time seemed endless yet passed two quickly for the young lovebirds. Soon it was time to meet with Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. They stood up, hand in hand, and made their way back to the castle.  
  
Unknown to them was another certain redhead who happened to be looking out the window of the Gryffindor common room. It was unmistakable. The Weasley red hair, the silvery Malfoy hair. His sister was walking hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. Unable to believe this turn of events, he quickly went to his trunk and grabbed the Omnioculars he had gotten at the Quidditch World Cup. Sure enough, it was them. The fury and rage raced through him. Malfoy would pay. Pay for seducing his sister.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco made their way to Dumbledore's office. They said the password (Lemon Drop), and entered, going up to his office door and knocking. They heard a come in from inside and entered, finding the Order already assembled.  
  
Ginny had known of the Order, Harry had told her, but had never known who was in it. There assembled in what appeared to be a much larger room with a round table were Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Professor Moody and Snape, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and a few Aurors from the Ministry who had been chosen. Dumbledore smiled. "Come in Ginny, Draco. Please sit down." To chairs appeared at this table for them. Ginny and Draco sat as they were told.  
  
Now addressing everyone, Dumbledore continued. "I'm sure all of you know why you are here. Draco received a letter from his father telling where Voldemort would be this Saturday. His father believes him to be going there to be branded with the Dark Mark by the Dark Lord himself. Professor Snape has informed me that the whole of the Death Eaters shall be there, making this a perfect time for mass attack. If we could surprise them enough, we may be able to end the terror once and for all." Turning to Ginny, he continued. "Ginny, I believe you are wondering why I told you to wear the amulet you are currently wearing." She nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Now, if you will all follow me, we shall need to go to the Quidditch Pitch, I shall show both you and the rest of the Order why. Ginny, Draco, grab a hold of the person next to you. We shall apparate in."  
  
The whole of the Order apparated into the Quidditch Pitch, wondering what Dumbledore was up to. Surely this girl could hold no real significance. So why was she here? The questions would soon be answered.  
  
Dumbledore quickly told the rest of the Order to stand along the edge of the stadium and to be at the ready. He then turned to Ginny and whispered quietly to her. "Ginny, you hold in you an ancient power. This amulet clearly shows it. Look at how it now glows." Glancing down, she saw that a sort of internal light was coming from it, bathing the stadium in its striking blue light. She gasped and looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"What is this? Why is it glowing," she asked, the fear evident in her voice.  
  
"It is a power amulet, one which can help the holder of the Silver Dragon to draw it out. The Silver Dragon is an ancient prophecy. One arises whenever the world is in danger. You, Ginny, hold that power. The Silver Dragon has the power to vanquish the Dark One and all his minions. But only you can do this."  
  
She stared back at him. She had never expected that she would hold such an important role in this. It seemed as though her and her alone would be able to end this. But she couldn't let everyone down. If this is what it would take, she would do it. Dumbledore noticed the sudden look in her eyes, the one which told him all he needed to know. "I'll do it Professor. How do I draw out the Dragon?"  
  
Smiling down at her, he handed her a piece of parchment. "This parchment has written on it the spell you must recite. Good luck Ginny." With that he turned and left her standing in the middle of the Pitch. The others around the edge of the field murmured. What was this girl doing here? Professor Lupin, Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore all seemed to understand. Dumbledore was having to hold Draco back from running to Ginny. "She needs to do this on her own. She can't have anyone near her at the time." Sighing, he watched her nervously.  
  
She stared up at the sky, praying to the Gods that they might help her in this. Then she opened the parchment and recited the spell.  
  
Magick of old  
  
Magick of night  
  
Help me make this journey tonight  
  
The Dragon lay in me  
  
Silver in hue  
  
Come out, dear Dragon, the world needs you  
  
A blinding flash of light erupted from the amulet. The rest of the Order averted their eyes, afraid of what was happening. Draco was screaming, struggling with Lupin, Dumbledore, and Black holding him back. "No Draco," shouted Lupin. "She's okay!"  
  
Once the final word had left her mouth, Ginny felt a strange sensation spread throughout her body. At once she yelled in pain as she felt her bones stretching, cracking and growing. She felt her skin split open on her back to reveal wings growing. She fell to her knees, her hands supporting her body. Her head began to change, to elongate, revealing a finely sculpted dragon's head with chocolate brown eyes, a blue crown framing it. The wings had attached to her arms and were now spreading out from her body, silvery like a spiders web. At once the blinding light stopped and, where Ginny had once been, there now lay a great silver dragon, curled up on the ground.  
  
It blinked and slowly opened it's eyes. It moved it's head around, getting used to the new feel of the body. Glancing around, she saw Dumbledore walking up to her, Draco ahead of him, running out to where she used to be. "Ginny! Ginny," he called, desperate to find her. The dragon turned it's head to look at him, meeting his eyes. Draco looked long and hard at the dragon. There was something oddly familiar about it……..those eyes, those eyes he longed to see……cautiously he walked up to the head and whispered "Ginny? Is that you?"  
  
The dragon nodded, rubbing its nose on his back and bowing. Dumbledore approached and soon after the rest of the Order followed. Walking up to the dragon, he ran his hand along its nose and left Ginny and Draco to themselves for a moment as he addressed the Order.  
  
"This dragon here is the key to our success. The legend has it that a great Silver Dragon will arise when a Dark Lord comes to power and vanquish the Dark and his minions. Ginny here is the only chance we have. For the power to come so strong means that Voldemort is planning a large attack. Saturday should end this reign of terror and rid us of him once and for all. Ginny, in order to return to normal, you must speak in your head the spell in reverse order."  
  
A few minutes later the dragon began to shrink and Ginny reappeared. She staggered for a moment before falling over. Draco hurriedly rushed to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on Ginny, wake up. Please, wake up." Slowly one eye opened, then the other, looking around numbly at her surroundings. Her eyes swept over the Order before settling on Draco. "Draco," she said hoarsely, still weary from the transformation. She struggled to sit up, Draco immediately positioning himself behind her as she tried to stand. She leaned heavily on him for support as they made their way back to the collective Order.  
  
"Ginny," said Dumbledore, "you will know what to do when the time comes. Let Draco take you back to your common room. Both of you are excused from classes tomorrow. I expect there is much to talk about between you two," he added, a twinkle in his eyes. Smiling sleepily, she continued to lean on Draco as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Though she tried to make it up the stairs, she was still too weak to do so on her own and Draco carried her much of the way. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Ginny mumbled the password. The Fat Lady gave Draco a questioning look before opening. Draco carried Ginny through the portrait hole and walked right in.  
  
The two of them were greeted by the famous Trio. Hermoine looked shocked as Ginny leaned on Draco, her hands intertwined in his, him holding her protectively. So this was the boy she was with last night. She glared at Draco, as did Harry, though neither one said anything. They didn't have a chance to. Ron started in immediately, his face burning with anger, his words dripping with venom.  
  
"MALFOY," he bellowed, shaking the whole of the common room. "What are you doing here? And with my sister? What, is she one of your catches now? One of your whores? And you, GINNY, what the hell are you doing with Malfoy? What is he doing in here? And why are you two out so late? TOGETHER? You're a scarlet woman Ginny, that's what you are. You're turning into nothing but a cheap--"  
  
Ron didn't get a chance to finish his tirade. Draco's eyes had flashed, his anger boiling inside him. Yet even he didn't say anything. Ginny walked up to him, eyes flashing dangerously, face flushed red, and slapped Ron open handed full on the cheek, enough to spin his head around and knock him off balance. She then stared him down, defiantly, yelling "How dare you call me that! Draco did not seduce me, nor am I a "whore" as you seem to think of me. It is none of your business who I love! You do not have to approve!" She kicked him in the gut as hard as she could muster. This had taken much of her remaining strength and she faltered as she tried to walk. Draco quickly ran up to her and caught her as she passed out. He picked her up and carried her over to the girls' stairwell. He turned around, Ginny in his arms, and faced the Trio, Ron hunched over, Harry and Hermoine glaring at him.  
  
"I know you do not approve of me, nor do I expect you to. Ginny and I are indeed in love. Whether you accept this or not is your own decision, but I should think that being her friends you would not put her through this. Believe it or not I used to look up to you three with more jealousy than you could believe. I envied your closeness in friendship. I would have thought you would be able to support your own friends, but I was wrong. If I was Ginny I would be ashamed." With that he turned and carried her up to her room, leaving the three of them speechless and feeling guilty at how they had treated Ginny.  
  
Draco laid her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. He turned to leave when she stirred again. "Draco," came the hoarse whisper, "could you please stay a while?" Draco sighed, knowing what was in store the next morning when he left, for as tired as he was there was no way he was staying and not sleeping there. He took off his cloak and got into bed next to her. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest, sighing contentedly. "Thank you." He just lay there playing with her hair until he too fell asleep.  
  
Hermoine poked her head in the door and watched this scene unfold. She noticed how much Draco cared for her and how much Ginny wanted him to be there. Sighing, she turned and went back down the stairs. Ron and Harry were there waiting for her.  
  
"Guys, Draco's right," she said. Harry nodded his head as did Ron, a bit stiffer than that. "We should be supportive of her. She really loves him. He's risking his father, his house, our hatred, ridicule from the school. He's risking everything for her right now. He's staying there to make sure she's alright. Whether you two like it or not, I'm talking to Ginny tomorrow and apologizing. 


	4. Uncovering the Truth

Destiny Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 4: Uncovering the Truth  
  
Draco woke early the next morning before anyone else would be awake. Even though he was excused from classes and would have loved to stay by her side, he realized that his absence might stir trouble in the Slytherin house, and with the raid on Voldemort only two days away he couldn't risk anyone writing or starting trouble with his father. Any hint and all would be lost. He silently slipped out of bed and put his cloak back on, looking down at Ginny. He felt the love for her swell in his heart, and, before he left, he kissed her lightly on the lips and tucked her back in. She was still worn out and sleeping peacefully from the night before. He thought again and left a note on her nightstand where he knew she would find it. Then he left Gryffindor tower for Slytherin house, all the while thinking of what to do with the day. The first thing he thought of, and he was pretty sure Ginny would agree to, was finding out the story behind the legend and her newly discovered powers of the dragon.  
  
Ginny woke later in the day. She blinked a few times before the room focused and noticed that sunlight was streaming through the windows. She slowly rolled over and looked at her clock. It read "Herbology class." Wow she thought. I've slept through lunch and most of my classes. She looked just under the clock and saw a folded piece of parchment. She recognized Draco's handwriting and suddenly the events of the night before flooded back into her mind. The last thing she remembered was getting angry at Ron for attacking Draco, then passing out and feeling him lift her up. She unfolded the parchment and read on, the smile on her face growing wider and wider.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
How I wished I could have woken up beside you, but I was afraid, both for you and this mission. I did not want to wake suspicion in either house of something going on so I slipped out early this morning. I hope that you can forgive me for this. I will be in the library eagerly awaiting you to come. I am going to search for the legend of the dragon. It may help in our quest to end the reign of Voldemort. Goodbye for now my dearest, and know that I love you.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny could barely finish reading the letter before she let the tears of happiness fall. Never before had she have someone love her like this and feel the same in return. Her family was a different kind of love. The love she felt and the connection she had with Draco was completely different, like two lost parts of a whole coming together. She smiled and wiped her tears away. Saving the letter in her drawer, she put a locking charm on it, not willing to share the letter with anyone just yet. She went and showered quickly, dressed, and hurried out of Gryffindor tower towards the library, hurrying towards her love.  
  
Draco sat musing over volumes and volumes of books and still he had not yet found anything to help. He had spent most of the day in there and yet nothing. He was about to go try to get into the Restricted Section when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see his red haired beauty standing before him, and smile on her face and tears in her eyes. He stood up to meet her but barely took a step before she ran up to him and linked her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She pulled back and blushed. "Draco, that letter………….you have no idea what it means to me. Do you really love me," she asked, the hope evident in her eyes.  
  
Draco looked her directly in her eyes and took her hands in his. "Yes, Virginia Weasley, I do love you, more than you will ever know, but do you love me? How could you? I've been nothing but horrid to your family since I arrived here," he said, looking down at his feet, the sadness evident in his eyes.  
  
Ginny gave a genuine smile and lifted his head with her hands so that he was now looking at her. She kissed him on the nose before saying "Draco, in all my life I have never met anyone like you. You make me laugh, you hold me when I cry, you risked your life to make sure I was alright. I remember back in the common room last night. My brother would have put you in the Infirmary, and I think you knew it, yet you risked it. Risked you being discovered in Gryffindor, risked everything, for me. Yes Draco, I do love you," she said, and with that he put his arms around her and brought her into a great hug. She slipped her arms around his waist as well, and the pair stood there for a long while just content to be in each other's arms.  
  
Draco kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head. "Well, love, I've been searching all morning and nothing has turned up. I think we should go see Dumbledore and ask if he knows where we can find anything on the legend or the legend itself." She nodded and with that they left the library and headed straight to Dumbledore's office. The guardians sprang apart and let them in once the password was spoken, and silently they went up the staircase into Dumbledore's office. Ginny knocked lightly and they heard "Come in" from inside the door. They entered, seeing Dumbledore seated behind his desk, and sleek grey wolf on one side, a large black dog on the other, and a red and gold Phoenix on it's perch.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin, Mr. Black," Ginny said, looking at each canine respectively. They quickly transformed into their human forms. Sirius and Remus both looked at her quizzically, assessing her to see if she was really alright. She smiled a reassuring smile, one that let them know she was okay. The two of them sat down just then as Draco turned to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I've been searching all day until just now when we came for more information on the legend but I can't find anything printed on it anywhere. Not a paragraph, not the legend itself, nothing. Do you know where we could find more on it? You know about it, of course, but we'd like to know more."  
  
Dumbledore smiled back at Draco. He turned around and whispered some words that only he could hear. Suddenly the wall opened up and a passageway was seen. He turned back to Draco. "There is a book in there written by Merlin. In it you will find the legend of the Silver Dragon. He himself was the first. When the world was being systematically destroyed by Mordrid he discovered the power of the Dragon inside and saved the world and Camelot from it. His descendants hold this power too. Go now, both of you. Find what you seek. As for me, I think a pot of tea sounds nice. Sirius, Remus, how about it?"  
  
The three men sat enjoying their tea while a dazed Ginny and Draco went through the passageway. It was ornately decorated, precious gems lining the walls, pictures of past Dragons leading down the way. The last painting just before the room was one of her, her hair blowing in the wind, a smile on her face, with Draco standing behind her, his arms encircling her waist, a smile on his face as well. Underneath a plaque appeared with the inscription "Fire and Ice: The Dragons." This confused both Ginny and Draco. The Dragons? As in two? She looked at him. He looked just as confused as she felt. They turned a bit and entered a room that took their breath away.  
  
The room had hand woven silk draperies with scenes from the Dragons lives playing through them. It showed the sequence of events as they played out as each dragon slew the Dark One terrorizing the land. The floor had a beautifully hand woven red and gold rug on it, the cushions to sit on being red with gold trim and tassels. There was a beautiful bookcase with hundreds of volumes of books reaching up to the ceiling. Ginny heard Draco give a slight groan. "We'll never be able to get up there to see where the volume is should we not find in within reach." As if someone heard their dilemma, a faint pop was heard behind them.  
  
Where once there had been an empty space a pedestal appeared with an old worn book on it. Ginny approached it, Draco behind her, and they saw on the cover that an inscription was here as well.  
  
Look in these pages Dragon. Here you will find what you seek.  
  
Ginny opened the book and saw a table of contents appear. She looked through until she found something that looked promising: The Dragon of Merlin. She noticed the page and volume number and sighed. "How am I supposed to get to volume one? It's all the way at the top."  
  
Draco chuckled a bit. "Well," he laughed, "you could just transform and fly up there."  
  
Ginny began laughing at this as well. When they looked up again, they saw a book falling towards them. Ginny ducked out of the way, Draco catching her, and the book came to a halt a few feet off the floor, floating in the air, waiting for someone to grab it. Draco went and took the volume and sat on the cushions, Ginny leaning against him holding the volume, flipping through the pages. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she found the page and began to read aloud:  
  
Long ago Mordrid began ravishing the land, killing and pillaging. No one was safe. Merlin was doing all he could to protect Camelot from siege. It was the last wizarding stronghold left in England. He became fatigued, worried that he would not be able to hold off Mordrid much longer. That night he had a dream that a large Silver Dragon took flight from the castle, seeking out those loyal to Mordrid and Mordrid himself. In one night all the terror was put to an end. When he awoke he found the pendant around his neck and a note with what looked to be a spell. Not one to ignore dreams, he staved off Mordrid during the day and at nightfall read the spell aloud. A brilliant light flashed from the necklace and when it dimmed a Silver Dragon stood where once Merlin had been. Taking flight, this dragon ended the reign of terror and the stranglehold that Mordrid had on the world, just as the dream had forseen. Arriving back at the castle, he decided to make this a permanent spell, that the dragon should be awakened when needed to save.  
  
Mordrid, though a fearsome Dark Lord, was not the worse to graze the earth. That title belonged to Hades, Mordrid's son. Hades began his reign of terror not long after Mordrid's ended. The ransacking and murder was worse. Soon the earth was red with blood and the Silver Dragon knew it could not stop them alone. Merlin fell in love around this time with a beautiful witch named Cerridwen. She was as clever as they came and one meeting between the two sealed their bond forever. When Merlin woke one morning, he found that Cerridwen was there, standing above him. She was wearing an amulet almost identical to his, and in her hand was a spell. When asked where she found this, she replied that she had dreamt that a great Red Dragon was flying in a team with a great Silver Dragon. Together the two put a stop to Hades. Merlin then recounted his dream and his story of his amulet. That night the two went to the same spot where Merlin had originally awakened the dragon. The dream and thus the prophecy turned out to be true. Hades was stopped and peace reigned once again. It shall reign until a Dark Lord arises once again. Then will the sleeping dragons awaken to stop the Dark Lord from taking over. They shall be the descendants of Merlin and Cerridwen and their love shall bring them together. Together there is no dark force that they cannot end.  
  
Ginny and Draco leaned back open mouthed as the volume flew back to it's place on the shelf. Ginny had been fumbling with the amulet around her neck the whole time, the one she recognized as being on Merlin's neck in the illustrations. Draco reached up to his neck and was shocked to find that he had an amulet there as well, identical to Ginny's, the only difference being the color of the stone, his being fire red instead of blue. Ginny slowly turned around to look at Draco and noticed the look of shock on his face as he looked at the amulet around his neck. She was shocked as well to find that he was wearing the amulet that had been on Cerridwen in the volume.  
  
An eerie, far off voice came to them then. "Fire and Ice, you are as one. Be not apart, for your time for need draws near. Together you will conquer. Apart you will be defeated. Let love guide you through this, for that is the bond which the darkness shall not break."  
  
Sighing, she snuggled into Draco's chest. A sudden laugh broke through. "What," asked Draco, almost laughing himself.  
  
"I do NOT envy you the first time we get tonight. The first time you transform is gonna feel horrible."  
  
"Then you shall have to care for me," he replied, laughing himself. Neither could find what was so funny in all of this, the danger that was involved, yet at that point the world seemed to hold nothing but laughter, and Fire and Ice lay there, laughing at a joke only they could hear.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus had been sharing tea and chatting when Ginny and Draco exited the passageway. The three grown men noticed the pair laughing, tears steaming down their faces. "What's so funny," asked Sirius.  
  
"Draco....," Ginny replied, trying to speak through the laughter. She calmed herself long enough to get out the rest. "Draco is the other half of the puzzle. Professors Dumbledore and Lupin, Mr. Black, meet the Red Dragon." With that she collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter, Draco joining her. Dumbledore, seeing the irony in it all, began chuckling as well. It took a while, but Sirius and Remus caught on as well and soon the room was filled with howling laughter. Once calmed down enough, the five of them sat there. Dumbledore turned first to Draco. "I assume we'll need to test it out on the Quidditch Pitch tonight then shall we?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "With only two days remaining, I need to be able to do this before it comes time." Dumbledore nodded, the understanding in his eyes evident to Ginny and Draco.  
  
"I will call the rest of the Order back to Hogwarts. In the mean time, I suggest you and Miss Weasley go to the Great Hall to eat. Remember, keep up appearances. I don't want any word of this getting out." Nodding, the two of them left his office in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
They couldn't walk into the hall together. What would everyone think? One their way there they rehearsed a little show for everyone. They both knew that they had that what they were about to do was to show that they hated each other, something far from the truth, but in order to keep the mission safe, they had to. They stopped on a landing before the hall and stared into each others eyes, sharing a passionate kiss, and leaving, their demeanors back to what the school knew them to be.  
  
Ginny stormed into the hall first, letting the door slam against the wall for added effect. She smiled slightly to herself at this as Draco followed through the door, smirking. "So, little Weasel, a bit sensitive are you?"  
  
"Malfoy, you inconsiderate git, get the hell away from me," she snarled, a remarkably good scowl on her face.  
  
"Aw," Malfoy said, feigning a pout, "it seems I've hurt Red's feelings." He laughed cruelly as he headed back to the Slytherin table and sat down. The table immediately asked how he'd made her mad today. Weasley hunting appeared to be their favorite sport. Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table acting extremely pissed off. Her face was flushed and she was silent. It was all that Harry, Ron, and Hermoine could do not to go after Malfoy. How dare he do this to her after he'd been so nice the day before! Ginny must have sensed this cause just then she looked up at the three of them and started giggling. They understood then. It was just a show.  
  
They had worked out what would happen next with Dumbledore. As the school came out of the Great Hall after eating, Ginny and Draco "accidentally" bumped into each other.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel. I don't want your Mudblood loving filth on me," said Draco, his voice dripping with contempt.  
  
Ginny growled and became flushed. She said nothing at first. She lunged at Draco, surprising him, knocking him to the ground, one hand around his neck. "Take it back Malfoy! Apologize you son-of-a-----" she said. She did not get to finish her sentence, for striding forward came Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Mister Malfoy! To Dumbledore's office….NOW!" They both looked horrified and immediately broke apart, Ginny getting off Draco allowing him to get up. Heads down, they both said "Yes Professor McGonagall" and headed to his office, the Professor on their heels. Minerva said the password to the office and they sprang apart, allowing the three of them entry to the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. Once inside Ginny and Draco immediately apologized for everything and started laughing.  
  
"You two can be very convincing about fighting you know," she said, a hint of laughter in her eyes. They both saw another rare occurance that day: Minerva McGonagall, stone faced professor that did not tolerate such nonsense, burst into laughter. Ginny and Draco stopped and looked at each other, a look of amazement on their faces, before laughing again. The laughter continued into the office and as they sat down, they finally quieted enough to hear Dumbledore speak.  
  
"The Order has been called again to show that another Dragon has arisen. Draco has been called by the Red Dragon. Ginny, you and Draco shall transform tonight in the Quidditch Pitch so we shall all see your dragon forms. As I'm sure Voldemort will still be taking precautions, and may have a few dragons there operating under an Imperius Curse, we need to know what their forms look like. Tonight will be the final night we meet until two days from now. Draco will have the time for meeting from his father tomorrow."  
  
With that they apparated to the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny immediately said the incantation for her dragon form and vanished, the Silver Dragon appearing in her place. She lay quietly as she stared at Draco, giving him a soft nudge of encouragement with her nose before moving off to the side a bit to allow him enough room.  
  
Draco said his spell, same as Ginny's had been but Red had replaced Silver. He felt the same sensations, the bending and stretching and breaking of his bones, until a magnificent Red Dragon stood where he once had. It lay down once transformation had been completed. Ginny, the Silver Dragon, approached Draco, the Red Dragon. She nuzzled him with her nose. His eyes fluttered open, a look of surprise and a bit of pain in them. She sidled up next to him and let him lean on her as he came to his feet, giving him some support. They both took flight then, just a short one, but it was most liberating for the two of them. The feel of the wings came quickly and soon they were soaring, a magnificent silhouette against the moon as they passed it. They landed in the Quidditch Pitch once again and transformed back. 


End file.
